Swell
by Misaia
Summary: You never, ever use the words "Fat" or "enormous" or anything relating to size when dealing with a pregnant person. Just like you'd never invade Jotunheimr in the winter. Even Odin knows that. Thor/Loki PWP, crosspost from AO3, Loki mpreg


Written to Cuddle Fuddle - Passion Pit, crosspost from AO3

* * *

A few weeks after Loki's heat had passed, Thor found him in the bath chamber in the early hours of the morning, curled over the porcelain basin of the sink and retching up the remains of last night's dinner. Thor rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand, yawning; it was very early, and the sky was grey with the impending dawn, the sun not yet having come up over the hills to kiss the sky with pink and gold.

"Loki, fairest," he murmured, his voice rough with sleep. "Are you quite alright?" He gently patted Loki's back, rubbing soothing circles into the soft skin between Loki's shoulder blades. Loki looked up at him in the silvered looking glass hanging above the basin, and Thor felt rather guilty for the dark purple circles that had started to gather below Loki's eyes.

Loki opened his mouth to say something, when his eyes suddenly widened and he bent double over the sink again, dry heaving. Thor stepped forward and gently brushed long strands of hair away from where they threatened to fall into the sink, holding them back from Loki's face so they wouldn't get in the way.

Loki washed out his mouth and ran the water in the sink, cleaning the basin before straightening again with a little huff of annoyance. He looked at Thor, his lips pursed.

"The child will be like you," he declared firmly. Thor was dismayed to see the pout on Loki's mouth, but was privately delighted. He'd have to visit the forges, make a miniature warhammer for his child, teach him or her how to call the storm and make the winds do its bidding.

"Why do you say that, brother?" he asked, trying to keep the mirth out of his voice.

"It is much like you, inconsiderate of my sentiment about how I would like to sleep in a bit in the mornings," Loki sniffed, rubbing at his stomach unconsciously. He hadn't started to show yet, but Thor knew he would soon; his brother's body was simply too flat and too angular for the baby to be unnoticeable.

"Well, now that you're up, would you mind it very much if I had you?" Thor asked, looking up at Loki hopefully.

Loki rolled his eyes, padded back to their bed, and demanded Thor give him a massage, his back was aching something dreadful.

Thor did get to have him eventually, his hands scented and slick with amber massage oil, as the day broke over the horizon and Loki sobbed praises and curses and his name all at once into the sheets.

* * *

Loki's body was changing by the week, by the day, by the minute even, Thor was convinced, if only he took the time to lay his head on Loki's stomach and listen carefully for twitchings of life inside. Loki more often than not would swat him on the head with the back of a book, would tell him to go make himself useful and fetch him some more of those Midgardian chocolate sandwich cookies that he adored (Oreos, they were called, and Thor blamed Darcy for Loki's abrupt Midgardian junk food addiction).

Packages and boxes of sweet things piled up in the royal kitchens, things with funny names and bright block letters on their boxes. Pop-Tarts in all flavours (Loki was partial to brown cinnamon sugar), a whole host of sugary breakfast cereals that Loki would vehemently deny were advertised for Midgardian children, and various chocolate teardrop candies in all colours of wrappers named rather...provocatively, Hugs, Kisses, Bliss. And Thor was definitely not jealous of this Lord Hershey, even if his products were apt to make Loki moan with delight as he rolled the sweet around his tongue before swallowing it down with a sigh of pleasure.

It seemed to happen when Thor turned his head for just a second. One day Loki's belly was still smooth and flat, and the next there was the soft, growing swell of a child, protruding from Loki's abdomen. Thor was utterly surprised and amazed and delighted at the new development, and took to following Loki around Asgard, his hands reaching out constantly to feel, to cup, to touch. Loki would only sigh and remove Thor's hands with a sigh that indicated he thought Thor was being a nuisance, only to have to repeat the process mere moments later when Thor's hands would drift across to his belly again.

Loki often complained of being sore, his feet, his back, his hips, and Thor was more than happy to rub away the aches with his broad hands. Sometimes, Loki lied about being sore - well, to be honest, this was most of the time, the baby wasn't being nearly as much trouble as he pretended, but he did love to see the guilt curl across Thor's face and manifest itself in some present of apology. Loki's chambers quickly became cluttered with lovely, leather-bound sets of spell books and pots of orchids in all colours that Thor scoured Midgardian florists for. Loki woke up every morning with a smile on his face and cared for the orchids tenderly, watering each of them and feeling their silky petals against his fingers as he stroked them softly.

As the moon waxed and waned in the nighttime sky, Thor watched Loki's belly grow and swell round underneath the cotton nightdresses Frigga had given him as maternity gifts. The other Avengers had also given Thor gifts to take back to Asgard with him.

The Man of Iron and Lady Pepper had given Thor a gadget the size of Thor's thumb that created small projections of images, like tiny blue and red butterflies that flew around Thor's head; they said it would soothe the baby and help him sleep at night.

Bruce had given Thor a stack of children's books with soft pastel colours and large words and cardboard pages. They were Midgardian classics, he assured Thor, like The Velveteen Rabbit, Paddington Bear, and some books by a man named Dr. Seuss who seemed to be particularly fond of rhyming silly things and counting the number of fish on any given page. Right after handing the books to him, Bruce slipped Thor some tiny silver gadget and whispered to him that if he could manage to find the time to scan Loki's body - the machine came equipped with a camera that could detect internal anatomical structures - and return the device to Bruce, it would be much appreciated. Thor took the books and the small camera with bemusement.

Natasha and Clint bought a set of soft cotton blankets and sheets for the crib Thor had purchased many moons ago when he'd been absolutely convinced Loki was with child. He was still relatively sure there had been a moment during that time when Loki was, in fact, pregnant, but that that child had been devoured by the new one Loki now carried in some infantile survival of the fittest. Despite Loki's exasperated sighs that this was the first pregnancy he'd had with Thor, Thor was inclined to believe that his idea was right, and had made a small shrine to the unborn babe in Idunn's gardens (Idunn promptly removed it the instant Thor's back was turned).

Nick Fury had gone above and beyond and had purchased a Baby's First Sniper kit. Thor was fairly sure that those weren't real bullets and that wasn't a real sniper, it was far too brightly coloured and orange for that, but he made a mental note to test it out later before he let his child use it.

And once Steve had woken up after passing out, he went to the nearest Babies 'R Us and bought Thor a bundle of baby onesies along with a baby bottle maker and some formula. Thor asked him if the formula was evaporated milk made from the milk of prisoners of war, and Steve looked at him oddly and said he sincerely hoped not. Tony popped by, informed Thor that the baby formula was specially designed to help babies grow up big and strong, and Thor eagerly accepted it then.

* * *

The rest of Asgard were equally overjoyed and puzzled by turns.

Sif gave Thor a miniature wooden shield with which the baby would learn to defend itself with, complete with a miniature war axe, its helm bound with rubber gripping. "For tiny fingers," she explained.

The Warriors Three had led Thor to the pastures and pointed out a young foal, just newly born and still tottering around unsteadily. "For the royal babe," they'd explained. "Strong and fleet of foot, we will tend it until he or she is ready for it." Hogun presented Thor with a longbow fitted for a child, along with a thatch of brilliant arrows feathered with phoenix downs.

Thor accepted their gifts gratefully and, burdened with presents, flew up to Loki's chambers to show them to him.

* * *

Loki looked positively ravishing these days, the lines and slopes of his body soft and curved with the appearance of the child. The angular planes of his face had softened, and his mouth curved in a soft pout even when he didn't intend to. His hair snaked down his back in a loose braid - he'd never gotten around to getting that haircut.

He'd taken to walking around in only the cotton chemises that Frigga had given him, the ones that draped gently over his belly and fell down in long swathes of cloth to flutter softly around his thighs. As his pregnancy had advanced, Loki's glamour had faded a bit, and Thor could see the soft silver etchings run across and underneath Loki's skin. To accompany these, Loki had jagged scars running across his stomach and his inner thighs; he often poked and prodded at them with a real pout on his face as he examined them in the mirror and told Thor that these were all his fault.

Thor, for his part, had taken to rubbing Loki's belly and thighs with cocoa butter, which the Lady Pepper had told him was good for stretch marks. Loki liked to lay back against the pillows and allow Thor to rub the oil all over him; eventually, he'd press a heel into Thor's spine, tangle his hands in Thor's hair, pull him upwards for a kiss, and the jar of cocoa butter would remain unused for the rest of the evening.

As was customary, Thor banged roughly into Loki's chambers, causing his brother to jump in surprise and toss a stream of blue sparks his way. Thor brushed them aside; Loki had been getting worse at controlling his seidr as the baby grew, something which annoyed him to no end.

"I brought new gifts for the child," Thor said, smiling proudly and showing each one to Loki in turn. Loki smiled more often now, Thor noted with joy, and was easier with his praise and compliments. Thor thanked the baby for that.

"They are beautiful," Loki said, smoothing a hand over the onesies Steve had bought, laughing at a light yellow one that proclaimed "I love Mommy!" "The babe surely shall have no shortage of things."

"These items are not nearly as beautiful as you," Thor murmured, bending down and pressing his mouth to Loki's, a kiss which was returned as easily as it was given. He laid a hand on Loki's stomach, and was gratified when he felt a tiny kick against his palm. The baby had started squirming around recently, to Thor's neverending delight and Loki's exasperation; since the baby had started moving and rolling around inside him, it had done so at every opportune moment.

_"I can't do this anymore," Loki had sobbed one night, the deep purple circles underneath his eyes terribly pronounced as he clutched a pillow to his chest and rocked. "It won't stop," he'd moaned. _

_Thor had felt horridly guilty then, and had gently lifted Loki's linen night shirt to examine the squirming skin underneath. He put his mouth close to Loki's belly and murmured, "Baby, you have to let mama sleep now, okay? He's very, very tired." _

_The child had paused for a moment, as if considering, before jumping around again and causing Loki to let out a scream of exhausted frustration. The baby had only stopped rolling around when Thor had placed both of his hands on Loki's belly and gently rubbed the skin on either side. _

Loki's breasts hadn't yet started to fill in, but his nipples had become pinker, more sensitive to the touch, and Thor reveled in the shudders Loki would let out if he even so much as happened to brush the back of his hand against one. He took great joy in suckling on them until Loki was crying out, arching and sobbing against him, his fingers tangled in the sheets and begging Thor to press kisses lower, lower, lower.

"You will be positively enormous," Thor said, looking down at Loki in awe. According to his calendars, Loki still had a few more months to go before the baby would come. "Fat with my child."

And apparently, that was a horridly wrong thing to say. Loki flew into a rage as easily as he'd returned Thor's kiss only moments earlier, glared at him with the beginnings of tears in his eyes. He shouted, "I am not fat!" before whirling around (not as gracefully as he had been able to in the past), grabbing his green cloak (which he'd had to let out so that he could still fit in it, much to his dismay), and disappearing in a little pop of smoke.

Thor was left standing in Loki's chambers, completely confused as to what he'd done wrong.

* * *

"Oh no he didn't!" Darcy gasped into a latte as she sat across Loki at the cafe table. Loki had pounded on her apartment door a few hours earlier, tears running down his face and his cloak flapping around him. Darcy had been suitably startled - she'd never seen the god show any significant emotion besides derision and condescension - and the baby belly Loki was sporting didn't really help matters at all.

After calming down Loki enough for him to tell her tearfully about what had just transpired, Darcy suggested that she take him out for a slice of cake. Loki readily agreed, the baby had a sweet tooth to rival his own and was always ready for any pastries or sugary thing Loki was ready to send his way.

Loki stared tearily into his hot chocolate as he shoveled another red velvet cupcake into his mouth. "He called me fat," he repeated again, pouting violently.

Darcy sighed and chewed on her thumbnail as she looked across the table at the distraught god. "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that," she said, trying to be as consoling as possible. "You know Thor, he's stupid about things like that."

"He's just stupid!" Loki shouted, breaking out into another fit of sobs. Darcy looked around the cafe, where people were staring at her with mixtures of pity and amusement on their faces. It was a shame, she'd rather liked this place.

"Yeah, you unfortunately don't have the smartest brother...boyfriend, thing," Darcy replied, reaching out and patting Loki's shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting manner. She was rather horrid at this sort of thing; she hadn't had many female friends besides Jane, and even then, Jane was incredibly well adjusted and didn't go around crying about slights. But Loki was...rather different. From everyone Darcy had ever known.

"I'm not fat, am I?" Loki asked, looking up tearfully at Darcy. He looked terribly silly, red crumbs dotting the corners of his mouth, curls of black hair falling across his forehead, and his green eyes huge and swimming with wet.

Darcy smiled reassuringly. "No, of course not. You're beautiful."

"That's what I thought," Loki muttered to himself before throwing the porcelain cup his hot chocolate had come in onto the tile floor and screaming for "Another!"

Darcy sighed, rubbed her temples, and slipped the waitress a $5 to cover the cost of the mug.

* * *

Thor, meanwhile, was sitting with Odin in the throne room, puzzling over his misdoings. After he'd told Odin the whole story - which wasn't very long, in truth - Odin had only sighed and covered his eyes with one hand.

"Norns, Thor, you can't just tell pregnant people they're fat," he groaned, as if it was common sense. "Never ever use the words 'fat' or 'enormous' or 'girth' when you're talking to pregnant people. Like you'd never invade Jotunheimr in the winter. You NEVER invade Jotunheimr in the winter."

Frigga only rolled her eyes and continued knitting a quilt for the baby.

* * *

Later that week, Thor tapped hesitantly on Loki's chamber doors. The doors swung open easily, and Thor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Loki, fairest?" he called as he stepped into the room. The room was dark, save for the soft candlelight at the side of Loki's bed. Loki was sitting up, propped up with mounds and mounds of pillows, poring over a book of baby names. He looked up when Thor entered, rolled his eyes, and nodded his head to the other side of the bed, indicating that Thor could join him.

"Loki, I am so terribly sorry," Thor murmured, crawling onto the bed and reaching out to wrap his arm about Loki's shoulders. "I did not mean to insult you so. That was not my intention, beloved."

Three days of Darcy's comforting and hundreds of sweet things later, Loki was feeling rather forgiving about the whole thing. "Whatever," he said, rather cheerfully as he flicked the page. "I have already chalked the incident up to your stupidity and ignorance of basic manners."

Thor smiled innocently at him and looked down at the book Loki was perusing. "Have you thought of a name?" he asked curiously, twining his fingers through Loki's hair.

"I thought Loki II might be a rather good name," Loki said nonchalantly, snapping the book shut and looking at Thor expectantly. When Thor just stared at him, baffled, Loki only grinned mischievously. "It was a joke, you buffoon," he said, with a laugh, to which Thor smiled hesitantly.

Loki set the book on the nightstand by the candle. "I presume you are going to love me, now?" he asked, though the way he asked was more of a demand than a request.

"What would you have me do?" Thor asked, ready and willing to oblige.

"Well, for starters, a massage might be nice, the baby has found my spinal cord rather fun to play with," Loki said, ticking off on his fingers. "And then I do believe it would benefit you to suck me afterwards. And then maybe, maybe, you can have me. But only then."

Thor nodded eagerly and went to fetch the massage oil. Loki smirked as he settled back into the pillows.

* * *

Thor was really getting quite good at this, Loki thought as he leaned forward and allowed Thor's broad fingers to work out kinks along his spine. And maybe Thor had been working on his seidr, or maybe that was just how he naturally was, but Loki swore he could feel soft electricity crackling through his muscles as Thor pressed down, making him feel warm and jellylike afterwards.

He laughed softly in relief as Thor worked out a particularly stubborn knot in the middle of his back, and arched his back with a sigh. Thor pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck as he continued, the scruff of his beard tickling Loki's sensitive skin, and Loki giggled childishly as Thor continued to kiss down his spine.

"I've missed you," Loki admitted quietly, and Thor paused for a moment before wrapping his arms around Loki and pulling him into a tight hug.

"I as well."

* * *

When Thor rolled him onto his back, he found Loki already hard and aching. He arched an eyebrow at Loki, and Loki just shrugged at him and said, "Sensitive."

Thor pressed kisses to Loki's belly, smiled when he felt the baby kicking underneath, bit kisses into Loki's creamy inner thighs, laving long licks along each and every one of the jagged silvery scars that covered the milky skin.

Loki arched his hips up, and Thor felt soft wet slipping along his neck as Loki's cock smeared sticky fluid across his skin. He smiled gently up at his brother, who only motioned for him to get on with it, before dipping his head down and sucking Loki into his mouth.

Thor rolled his tongue around the head, licking and sucking at the salty-sweet fluid it wept. Loki gasped and whimpered, bucking his hips up lightly into the warmth of Thor's mouth. Loki curled his fingers tightly into Thor's hair, crying out as Thor dipped down further, tightening his lips around the base of Loki's erection, hollowing his cheeks and humming. Thor dragged himself up, allowing his teeth to scrape ever so gently at the hot, velvety skin, his tongue slicking over the lightly pulsating vein on the underside.

And then he hummed.

Loki's scream got tangled in his throat as he spilled himself into Thor's mouth, the muscles of Thor's throat swallowing around him. Thor thought he tasted like sugar, a slight hint of acidity, and chalked it up to the copious amounts of Midgardian sweets he was undoubtedly sure Loki had managed to consume in his few days with Lady Darcy.

Before Loki had sufficient time to recover, Thor had pressed two fingers into his relaxed entrance, curled upwards, sending a jolt of pleasure racing up Loki's centre. He whimpered breathlessly as Thor curled and rolled his fingers around, crying out in slight irritation as Thor's other hand came up and curled around him, coaxing the oversensitive flesh to respond.

"Wait, Thor," he gasped breathlessly into the sheets, as Thor hooked one of his legs over his shoulders and slotted himself in easily. Thor pressed his forearms on either side of Loki's quivering shoulders and rolled his hips in, once, twice, again. It wasn't as rough as Loki would have liked, but he appreciated Thor's concern for the baby.

Thor pressed his mouth to Loki's swollen one, swallowing his cries and moans and sighs. Loki tangled his fingers in Thor's hair, and as Thor's thrusts became more and more erratic, sloppy, he tore his mouth away from Thor's to gasp and cry out. Thor rested his forehead lightly against Loki's, breathed something along the lines of "Let me love you," and continued rocking into Loki's pliant body even as he spilled burning heat into him.

He pulled out of Loki abruptly, scooting down the bed to rest between Loki's legs, his thumbs brushing against the muscles of Loki's thighs as he spread them. He pressed his mouth to Loki's sore, slightly puffy entrance, and fluttered his tongue against the furled muscles there. Loki dug a heel into Thor's spine, his eyes rolling back in his head as Thor pointed his tongue and licked, puckered his mouth and sucked, licking out his seed. Loki sobbed a breathless curse as he came, again, staining the underside of his belly with white, which Thor lapped up also.

They continued this routine until Loki's cock was quivering in Thor's hand, jumping weakly as he came for the fourth or fifth time, he really couldn't remember, the slit twitching with nothing left to give; Loki was sobbing as he rolled his hips back into Thor's, crying out in a haze of white, magic sparking across the covers.

Thor fitted himself roughly against Loki, his hands gently cradling Loki's hips as he spilled himself one last time into his brother with a rough shout. Loki rolled onto his side on the covers, gasping and sobbing for breath as Thor slipped out of him. He felt disgusting, coated with layers of sweat and various fluids, but didn't have the energy to get up and waddle to the baths.

Through a fog of exhaustion and satisfaction, Loki felt Thor's hands, gently rubbing over his skin with a warm washcloth, scrubbing lightly over every patch of skin, taking special care around the junction of his thighs.

He smiled vaguely as he drifted off to sleep and allowed Thor to take care of him.

* * *

"What do you think about Modi?" Thor asks the next morning. Loki is still curled up, his head pillowed on Thor's chest as the morning sunlight spilled rays across the room.

Loki mumbles something unintelligible before falling back into sleep. The baby kicks, and Thor can feel the slight vibration against his thigh, as if the baby approves.


End file.
